Murdoc One-Shots
by Frosty Mac
Summary: I wish we had more Murdoc moments in the Reboot series so I'm gonna roll the dice and play with this character. Lots of Mac whump. Can't promise I won't screw up, but bare with me while I figure this out
1. Sewers and Substances

**Just so we're clear, I am working on Part 2 of my other one shot, I just really wanted to get this one out there. And I'm still working on my Murdoc and drugged up Mac so this one might not be one of my better ones.. but we all gotta start somewhere right? Let me know what you think! I love constructive criticism.**

 **Another note.. haha. I love notes. I'm still getting over this concussion so keep bearing with me for a little while longer**

 **Another one. Just to be annoying. So I wasn't at all happy with how little H/C and Angst there was in this episode and how they came away unscathed so heres a scene where Mac doesn't escape on his first attempt.**

Mac made it out the door before running into a wall. Seriously. Whatever Murdoc gave him was starting get on Mac's nerves. He blinked his bleary eyes, trying to clear them as he put a hand out on the wall to steady himself. He looked down at the ground forcing his eyes to focus on what he was seeing. Cement. Putting one foot in front of the other he came to a large open room. In the middle of it was another chair with cuffs, and next to it was a rusty rolling cart with a black box on top. Mac couldn't make out the other objects on it or what was in the black box.

He walked over to it hoping to find something useful to help him get out, bracing both hands on the edges of the tray. When he felt a needle pierce the side of his arm he was too lethargic to panic. He just turned to look at Murdoc's coy smile before passing out, once again at the mercy of his worst enemy. 

* * *

This time when he woke his arms were wrapped to the chair at his wrists and his torso and chest were wrapped to the chair, so were his thighs and ankles, effectively keeping him from moving everything but his neck, head, fingers and toes. Murdoc was nothing if not thorough. Mac let his head hang on his chest a minute longer, trying to listen to his surroundings to get a picture of what else was new in the small room. He could hear Murdoc moving something closer to his chair, and then moving something metal on metal before coming uncomfortably close to where Mac sat.

"I know you're awake. You're a terrible liar MacGyver. That's what makes this even more fun!" He exclaimed, standing up brandishing a tool that Mac couldn't quite make out at he sat up straighter and looked into Murdoc's dead, brown eyes. Mac kept his face straight and expressionless as Murdoc turned and grabbed another syringe off the cart and waved in in the air mockingly.

"Oleander leaf extract. It will take a few hours before you start feeling side affects, but that leaves me time to play with you before you start to feel the nausea, the dizziness, the headaches, and the strange feeling in your chest that tells you that you're having cardiac failure that will slowly, _painfully_ kill you if you don't get treated."

Mac just glared at him as he inserted the syringe into the IV that had been reconnected to his arm and strapped down with duct tape that wrapped around multiple times. When Murdoc finished, he inspected the syringe again, seeming to relish in the thought of torturing MacGyver to death. Mac kept his face free of emotion. Not that it was hard. Whatever Murdoc gave him made him feel all loopy and tired.

Murdoc set the empty syringe on the tray, and grabbed something else. Mac couldn't tell what it was other than that it was small enough to fit in his hand. His vision was blurring, much to his chagrin, and he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to see Murdoc coming uncomfortably close to Mac's face. "Are you ready to have some fun Angus?"

Mac spat whatever saliva he had left in his mouth into Murdoc's close face. Murdoc's face flashed with rage before returning to his normal, eerie calm with the coy smile. "Oh no no no. We can't have bad manners now can we?"

"Shut up Murdoc. I'm not gonna tell you anything." Mac slurred, leaning his head back and cracking his eyes open, trying to look him in the eyes, but his eyelids fell of their own accord. Murdoc laughed as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"Oh MacGyver." He smiled. "You don't think I know that? You would never tell me of your own accord. Maybe you wouldn't even tell me under the influence. But either way, we're going to have a fun time together."

Mac heard the familiar click of a Swiss Army knife, and his stomach dropped even farther. "You're familiar with this particular tool MacGyver. I took it out of your pocket when my hired muscle took your from your home." Murdoc ran the flat, cool blade along his arm, barely cutting the sensitive flesh, playing with him. "Honestly, Mac," The use of his nickname by Murdoc made MacGyver's skin crawl, "Still living in the same place? That was a rookie move on your part." Mac opened his eyes and Murdoc's smile got wider as he pushed the blade deeper into the flesh, drawing more blood.

"Don't go passing out on me yet, MacGyver. I have so many games planned!" Mac watched him pull out the corkscrew, suddenly feeling nauseous with anticipation. Trying to keep his resolve not to make any noise, Mac watched as Murdoc inspected the tool, giving Mac an evil smile that made him want to shiver.

"This is one of my favorites. Any guesses why?"

Mac was getting tired of Murdoc's voice. "Do you always talk this much or do you just love the sound of your voice?"

"Well, yes. But I will _love_ seeing the fear on your face when you realize what I'm going to do with you." he chuckled lightly, "It gives me a kind of thrill to scare you MacGyver." Then without warning, Murdoc lunged forward and drove the corkscrew into his left shoulder, slowly twisting it into his skin. Mac cried out, trying to breath through the pain, but he was already dizzy and the added pain made it hard to breath.

Murdoc slowly twisted the multi-tool, grinning as he watched MacGyver's face twist up in pain. Mac coughed, and gasped, trying to calm down as the corkscrew was being forced into his flesh. Mac closed his mouth, gritted his teeth, and refused to make anymore noise. Murdoc noticed this. Determined to make his captive whimper, Murdoc starting moving the screw side to side, agitating the wound even more. Mac closed his eyes, unable to stop the choked, sobbing noise that escaped his lips. He didn't want to see the exhilarated expression on Murdoc's face.

A kick to the shin made Mac open his eyes. "I didn't say you could take a nap, did I? I want you awake, and I also want your eyes _open_ for this, Angus."

Mac could feel the warm blood oozing down his shoulder, soaking into his back shirt. Murdoc let go of the knife, the weight of the other parts in the knife weighing it down, making the corkscrew move inside his shoulder causing more blood to flow out of the wound. Mac groaned, slowly taking deep breaths trying to even out his breathing and slow down the adrenaline rush he was getting that was making him jumpy. Movement was bad.

The darkness around the edges of his vision started growing, causing Mac to blink more often than not, trying to stay awake. "Oh, MacGyver. This is going to be _so_ fun." Mac closed his eyes with the intention of passing out. But Murdoc had other ideas.

* * *

Mac awoke with the sudden urge to take a five mile run. His legs were shaking with anticipation and his fingers were trembling. Wide awake, his eyes flew open to see Murdoc standing three feet away, Mac's blood now covered the Swiss army knife in one hand and a small pole with jumper cables attached to the end in the other hand. "Awake now are we? That adrenaline shot I gave you seems to be working _very_ well." He walked up to him, laying the knife in between his legs and putting the pipe on his waist.

Grinning Murdoc turned around and fiddled with something connected to the other end of the jumper cables. He stepped to the side, revealing a modified car battery with a switch on the front. "What do you want?" Mac shouted.

Murdoc paused, his fingers on the switch. He looked up at Mac. "What do I want? What do I want. I want to know where my son is. See, I actually care for my son. Unlike your father."

"You've already played the dad card, Murdoc. Do you have anything original?" Mac wasn't sure if antagonizing an international serial killer was the smartest idea, but he was still holding out hope that Jack would find him somehow, or that he could figure out how to escape.

"Don't test me, Angus. You don't want to see me mad." Murdoc warned, giving him a pointed stare before turning the battery on for a second before turning it off, sending an electrical shock to Mac's legs. Mac's eyes went wide and all the oxygen left his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. Murdoc laughed. "That was just a sampling! We can skip right to the main course if you'd like." He was about to turn it on again when Mac heard a ding. Murdoc paused, taking a phone out of his pocket and glancing at the screen.

He put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" As if preforming a mindless task, Murdoc flipped the switch up, carrying on with his conversation without batting an eye. "I don't deal with incompetent people. If you don't want me to kill your men don't send me a group of idiots." He spoke slowly and calmly. Murdoc turned over to look at MacGyver who was still shaking from the electrical current. Murdoc smiled at him, turning back around and flipping off the switch. "Oh. There won't be a next time." Murdoc hung up and turned around to face Mac who was gasping for breath.

"Don't worry, MacGyver. I'll be right back." Giving him another creepy smile he headed for the stairs.. "Don't go anywhere. We're not done playing the game." As soon as he left, Mac started moving his knees together to get his knife up higher where his wrist could reach it. He was having a hard time focusing on his task from the lack of oxygen and his blurry vision. Once he had it, he slid the tweezers out and tried to pick the lock of the cuff on his left wrist. His hand wouldn't stop trembling from the shock treatment Murdoc gave him, but he eventually got it unlocked.

He shook it off and cut the tape covering his IV, pulling the needle out and using it to unlock the other cuff. Panting softly, he quickly ripped the tape off his torso, chest, thighs and ankles, thankful for the adrenaline keeping him awake and somewhat stable on his feet. Murdoc hadn't replaced the lock on the door he blasted off, so Mac was able to quietly open the door and slip out into the sewers.

While walking, he would stop to catch his breath then start again in a different spot like he was sleep walking. _Memory loss._ He though to himself. Not a good sign.

He kept an eye on the ceiling, looking for a manhole or an opening to climb out of. After ten minutes of agonizingly slow walking progress, he was under a manhole. To tired to smile, he started pushing up on it moving it up and over to the side, his eyes wincing at the harsh light seeping in.

He hoisted himself up, blinking rapidly as his eyes started watering. He felt disoriented as he tried to look around him, realizing he was on a street and cars were honking at him. He stumbled to the curb, calling out for help before collapsing in the street, writhing in pain but still shifting around in discomfort. Adrenaline has it's ups and downs. He thought he heard his name being called, but he couldn't be sure.

His eyes were fiercely closed, keeping out any kind of light. If his left shoulder and right arm didn't hurt so much he wouldn't covered his ears as a massive headache made itself known in the front of his skull. There it was again. His name. The caller sounded frantic, on the urge of panic, yet he also sounded angry. Jack. Mac weakly called out Jack's name, as he was suddenly surrounded by people touching him and asking him if he was alright.

"MAC!" He heard Jack's voice getting closer. With the last of his adrenaline rush he yelled Jack's name, praying it was loud enough for him to hear as he succumbed to the overwhelming pain in his arm, shoulder and the incessant pounding in his head. After what Mac assumed was less than a minute yet seemed like an hour to him, he felt a familiar hand on his forehead, brushing back his hair. "Hey pal. You scared me." Mac cracked his eyes open to see Jack's worried face looking down at him. "Jack." Mac said, suddenly remembering the Oleander poisoning, a frantic look on his face.

"What is it?" Jack asked, a frown of worry on his face as he scanned Mac's form, taking a mental note of his partners injuries.

"Hospital." Mac said, forcing his eyelids open suddenly wanting to take a nap. Adrenaline crash.

"You got a fancy ride that's almost here bud. What's wrong? Other than the obvious shoulder and forearm injuries." Jack tore off his shop shirt, folding it up and pressing down on Mac's injured shoulder, gripping Mac's hand with his free one.

Mac drew a sharp breath, trying to keep his eyesight focused on his partner. "O-leander poisoning." Mac said through gritted teeth. Taking another deep breath. "Possible electrical injury on bottom torso and thighs." Mac kept listing his injuries as if giving a report. "Large open wound on forearm, contusions on abdomen and wrists, obvious shoulder injury."

Jack gave his partner another concerned look. "Hey hey hey. Mac. Calm down. You're gonna be okay. Alright? I'm here." Mac's eyes were glassed over, and he seemed to be looking through Jack at something else. "Mac? You with me?"

"Multiple casualties, two GSW's that need to be attended to asap. Jack, this one is big. It's huge. Biggest one I've seen yet." Jack's heart skipped a beat. The world stopped. Nothing moved. Jack forgot about the small audience they had attracted, and all he could see was Mac.

"Mac. MAC!" He shouted. "Hey. Look at me. You're not there. You made it out. You're here. I'm here." Mac's dazed eyes met Jack's a tear rolling down the side of his face. "Hey. I'm right here." Jack said, letting go of his partner's now limp hand but keeping his other firmly on his shoulder, and ran a hand through Mac's hair again.

Mac's eyes still looked a million miles away. "Jack. Help me. Please." Jack's heart felt like it was being ripped in half.

"I'm here pal. I'm right here." He brushed the side of his friends face wiping the tears, holding back his own as he realized his partner was stuck in a nightmare. "Right here Mac. I'm still here. I've got you." Jack could hear the sirens getting louder, informing him that the EMT's would be there in minute.

He had seconds to get Mac out of his daytime nightmare, or the kid would never forgive him for being trapped in a memory in front of other people. "MacGyver." Jack shouted, using his 'Delta Commander' voice. Mac's body stiffened reactively and red eyes met his, slowly clearing up. "Jack." Mac said softly, reaching for his partners hand. His eyelids were getting heavier, and the darkness seemed to pull at him like a fish caught on a hook. He fought to stay awake, keeping his eyes on Jack's face.

"Jack."

"Yeah buddy. I'm still here."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

Jack gave him a confused look. "For what pal? Cause if it's because you'll never look this ruggedly handsome than I forgave you for that a long time ago, Hollywood."

Mac's lips turned up slightly for a second. "No. For Paris. I shouldn't have-"

Jack stopped him. "Woah woah woah. We both said somethings, you drank too much of that fancy wine, and yes I deserve an apology. But right now I'm just glad to see your ugly ass face alive and breathing. And you still owe me a warm beer when we're done with this mess." Mac cracked a smile, but it only lasted a second before it returned to it's pained grimace.

Just then the ambulance pulled up. "See that? Medics are here to dope you up on drugs." The two medical personnel ran over to them. One of the EMT's crouched down next to him, while the other set up the gurney. "Do you know what happened to him? Do not stop putting pressure on that shoulder. Use both hands for me." Jack glanced at the dark haired EMT, then returned his gaze to Mac's as he put his other hand on his shoulder and pushed harder. Mac was looking over Jack's shoulder in a daze. He didn't react when Jack added more pressure. "He said he was poisoned with Oleander, he has a wound on his shoulder that was oozing when I got here. A couple bruises on his torso, and a cut and previous IV line on his right forearm. He seems loopy though. He may have another drug in his system."

Mac's eyes remained half shut and his body was limp as two EMT's assessed the damage. "Sir? Can you hear me?" Mac seemed to move his head slightly, but not enough to be considered a reply. "His name is Mac." The EMT nodded at Jack, and went back to probing his injuries. "Mac. Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me." Mac tried to open his eyes, but only succeeded in shifting his eyes towards the voice and lifting them a fraction of an inch. "Okay. We're going to put you on a gurney and take you to the hospital okay? I'm going to put another IV in your other arm and all it's going to give you is fluids until we find out what else you have in your system." She looked over at the other EMT and they got him up on the gurney. Jack kept his shirt pressed on MacGyver's shoulder per the scary medical lady's order, until they were in the ambulance and she then wrapped it up with sterile material.

Mac's eyes were finally closed in what seemed a light sleep, mumbling something incoherent through the oxygen mask they had placed over his nose and mouth after he passed out. At least, Jack hoped it was sleep. I could be the drugs Murdoc pumped him up with making him pass out. Jack leaned back on the uncomfortable bench in the back of the ambulance and stared at Mac, ignoring all the EMT's mumbo jumbo talk that he didn't completely understand. The trip to the hospital was uneventful, and a team of medical personnel met them at the door with a bed.

Once they got inside the hospital they rolled MacGyver into a room and started hooking everything up to the monitors and there equipment behind the bed. Jack stood back against the wall out of the way, keeping an eye on his pale groggy friend, crossing his arms to keep from doing something rash. The EMT's left the room and the two nurses were left, one checking the chart the EMT's filled out, and one was looking for something in a cabinet towards the front of the room. Jack walked towards the bed, uncrossing his arms to grasp MacGyver's free hand.

* * *

Mac was starting to panic. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where Jack was, he couldn't even be sure Murdoc hadn't caught him again. If he had, then what happened to Jack? Was he okay? Would Mac be able to find his way out again?

His vision was swimming with black spot, like he got oil in his eyes and couldn't get it out. He was blinking slowly, trying to focus his vision. He felt something covering his face, something soft beneath his head, a familiar hand grasping his right hand, a pinch in his left forearm, and the familiar throbbing of his head and torso that came with getting drugged and the crap beat out of you by a murderous psychopath. He tried to say something about the drug Murdoc had pumped through his right arm, when he felt a sudden start stabbing pain in his abdomen.

He tried to sit up, gasping for breath, gripping the hand, but he only got his shoulders up before he was being gently pushed back down again. He could faintly hear his name being called, but he couldn't tell who said it, or where it came from. Still unable to breath, he clawed at the familiar hand and gripped the sheets under him with the other. His right hand was being raised up, and a second later he felt a warm, firm chest under a cotton shirt. Slowly, he felt the familiar beat of Jack's heart against his hand, calming him down, and making it easier to draw breaths.

"J-k."Mac managed to croak out, squeezing his eyes shut at the building headache rearing its head behind his eyes. He felt a hand card through his hair and Jack's voice softly speaking near his ear but he couldn't make out any words he was saying.

Jack couldn't stop the helpless feeling building in his chest, as he ran his fingers through MacGyver's hair, watching the nurse draw blood from the IV in Mac's left arm to test it so they could figure out what drugs Murdoc pumped him with. Mac closed his eyes and moaned. "Jack."

"Yeah buddy. I'm still here." Jack shifted over so Mac could see him better.

"Murdoc. Where.."

"We don't know pal. Searching the sewer you came out of will take days. But don't worry about that right now. You just focus on getting better. I ain't gonna let you outta my sight for two months." Jack squeezed Mac's hand as he watched his friends eyes crack open and his grimace turn into a momentary sideways grin through the mask covering his face. Mac looked at the mask, crossing his eyes to get a better look, causing Jack's almost permanent worry lines to crack into a smile.

"Don't. Don't bud. Leave it on." Jack said, as Mac reached up to take the mask off with his bad arm. Mac looked at Jack with panic in his eyes.

"It's okay Mac. All it's doin' is giving you oxygen. This isn't Murdoc or El Nacho."

"Noche. It's Noche Jack." Mac would have rolled his eyes if he didn't think it would give him a headache. "If you're gonna say it you might as well try and say it right."

Jack smiled. "But it annoys you. You can't deny it. My little 'mispronunciations' annoy and amuse you."

"More like annoy at this point." Mac said softly, his eyelids drooping from exhaustion. A nurse walked in with a syringe of clear liquid, hidden from Mac's sight,

"We started running a couple tests on his blood as soon as you came in. One of the simpler tests quickly told us that it was safe to give him antibiotics for the oleander poisoning. The sooner we can start treating it the better. Oleander can be fatal if left untreated, but we should be able to stop most of the symptoms before they start." She inserted the syringe into the drip feed on the IV behind Mac. After discarding the empty syringe she washed her hands.

"He may throw up, or feel abdominal pain and lightheadedness. Just press the call button and the nurse on duty will come help." She pointed to the dispenser behind Jack. "If he needs to throw up, take one of those and help him sit up so he doesn't choke on his own vomit."

Jack thanked the nurse and she left, promising to come back later with the rest of Mac's antibiotics and blood test results as soon as she could. Jack looked back down at the now sleeping MacGyver. He looked peaceful as he slept, not feeling any pain Jack hoped. Jack pulled up a chair, not letting go of his friends hand and rested his head on their intertwined fingers, his face towards Mac's.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you bud. Maybe I should have them implant a tracker in you when they take you in for surgery in a few minutes. Or maybe put you on a leash and never let you out of my sight. You probably wouldn't like that and would think I was making a kinky joke." Jack sighed. "You're not just gonna make me gray man. I'm gonna go bald. I can't pull off the Bruce Willis look Mac. You need to just stay in a room made of bubble wrap with multiple security cameras so I can make sure you never disappear on me again."

He looked at Mac's sleeping face. "You wouldn't like that either. You don't like being 'contained'. You have too much of your old man in you to ever sit still for more than one Lord of the Rings movie. I'm not saying you're ANYTHING like your dad, cause you're not. But there's no denying that we have our parents traits. Seems to me like you have more of your mom in you than your dad though. I'd of really liked to meet her. The way you talk about her makes her seem like an angel on earth."

"You say she was the sweetest most loving and caring person you've ever seen. I say that about you. Well, maybe not the sweet part. But you love people and you care about others. And you haven't let the world knock you down so far that you become like them. So don't start now bud. Please don't let this change you." Jack was about to say more but just then the doctor and two nurses walked in.

"We're going to take him in now to run some x-rays, and then surgery to patch up that shoulder and treat the burns on his thighs." Jack nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray his emotions. The nurses pulled up the sides of the beds and unlocked the wheels, slowly wheeling him out of the room and into the hallway. Jack sat there for another three hours, waiting for Mac to come back into the room.

During those three hours, he hounded the on call nurse four times, got three calls from Bozer, two from Riley, two from Matty who told him she was sending a tac team to the hospital, and paced the hallway's roughly 15 times until the nurse finally got annoyed with is military precision marching and made him sit bak down in Mac's room.

As soon as the nurses rolled him in Jack stood up and walked over to his partner. He was now in a hospital gown, his coloring looked better, he had a fresh bandage across his shoulder where Murdoc had done something to him, the oxygen mask had been replaced by a nasal canal, there seemed to be bandages on his thighs from where Murdoc shocked him, and he was gently reclined upwards, still asleep, making him look like a seventeen year old.

"He's in a normal sleep. He woke up in recovery asking for you, and fell back asleep. He should wake up in a few hours. We got the test results back, and while we don't know the exact drug administered, we know what family it belongs to and we were able to give him anesthetics and a painkiller so he may be a little loopy when he wakes up." Jack looked at the nurse speaking to him, who had been programming the bed and the weird medical equipment. Jack wasn't sure what any of it actually did besides the IV and the heart rate tracker thing.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jack asked, slightly worried.

"He's going to be fine. Once he wakes up and we run a few more tests, we'll send the results over to your agency with some pills for him to take for the oleander poisoning, and cream for the burns. We can let him go home with you as long as he makes sure to take the pills."

Jack smiled. "I'll make sure he does. He won't be leaving my sight for a while." He turned to look back at his sleeping partner, smiling a little more at the peaceful smile playing on Mac's lips as if Jack had told a corny movie joke.

"I'll leave you alone. Don't hesitate to press the call button if you need anything." The nurse smiled, then left the room. Jack pulled the chair up again, gripping Mac's hand and laying his head on it like before. Not having slept in over 24 hours Jack's eyelids started closing of their own accord, and Jack didn't fight it now that he knew he didn't need to worry about Mac's safety, he felt the pull of sleep quietly reeling him in.

When the nurse came back in an hour later to check on her patient, she found Jack sitting in the chair bent over, his head on the bed on top of Mac's right hand. Mac looked up at her with bleary eyes, and gave her a small smile before turning his head to the side Jack was on and closing his eyes again. The nurse just smiled, picking up the chart and taking Mac's vitals quietly so she didn't disturb either man, walking out with a smile as Jack began to snore softly.

* * *

 ***OMG! MY 'STROS WON THE WORLD SERIES! Sorry. I'M SO EXCITED! On another note, what'd think? I think I'm gonna make a bunch on Murdoc one shots cause they leave out so much and just to practice getting into the mind of my other characters who aren't on screen as much and Murdoc is so complex as a character he's really difficult to write for. I've been watching the OG Murdoc episodes to try and get an idea of him all around as a psychopath. I'm getting a sort of misunderstood genius vibe from him but I might be reading that wrong and its all crazy. Either way I hope you liked it! Drop a comment and let me know what you thought.**


	2. A Different Point of View Part 1

A Different Point of View

 _*A/N This was a really hard chapter to write for reasons I can't tell you at the moment, but I can tell you that getting into Murdoc's head is scary and amazing at the same time. Also, sorry for not posting sooner! These last few months are always my busiest, and I've had a hard time making time to write, and then being in the right headspace for it. Also, if this seems fast paced at all, I apologize. Writing Murdoc is difficult._

 _Also. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. Chloroform cannot knock a person out in seconds. Please refer to the wikipedia page about chloroform and further your education about chemicals._

The man didn't plan this but oh, how delicious was it? A golden opportunity that he just could not pass up. He saw Mac, sitting there with his head leaned back, eyes closed, letting the sun hit his face as he loosely held the coffee mug in his hand and took a deep breath. Just like he had for the past three days. His face was void of any emotion. Clearly MacGyver was hiding something, but what he couldn't guess. His hair glinted in the morning sun like light reflecting off a lake. Blinding but beautiful.

'How easy would it be to slip something into that open mug and just finish it right here', he thought, but he pushed that idea away. There was no fun in that. But he was planning on slipping something into that drink, just not something lethal. At least, not yet. He didn't want to kill him _that_ quickly. Watching the light go out of Angus MacGyver's eyes would be one of the most exhilarating things he had ever done.

Instead, he walked up to his table outside the cafe and asked him if he wanted a refill of coffee. Mac sat up and blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to look at the barista in front of him. "Sure, thanks. Just black." Mac lifted the cup and handed it to the somewhat familiar barista.

Gripping the mug, the man took Mac's coffee to the back, smirking to himself that his disguise was good enough to fool him. He grabbed the small packet of powder from his pocket and emptied it into the bottom of the mug like he had for the past three days, before filling it up with coffee, stirring it, and walking back to MacGyver's table. "Here you go." The man said, handing the mug back to Mac. Mac looked up again, having returned to his original position with his head leaned back. "Thanks."

The man turned to leave in satisfaction after watching Mac take a large gulp. He went into the back of the cafe, untying his apron and tossing it to the side as he exited the back to his stolen black vehicle. Sliding into the driver seat, he pressed the two wires together again and started the car, back out of the parking lot and drove into the street.

He left his disguise on till he got to his undisclosed location, and carefully peeled the prosthetics off his face and wiped the costume make up off. He slid into the chair in front of his monitors and opened screen. Whistling to himself, his fingers flew across the keys and his eyes flickered between monitors as he quickly hacked into the security systems database.

Not wanting to draw suspicion to what he was doing, he disabled all of the alarms for MacGyver's entire neighborhood, not just MacGyver's house. _We can't have any loose ends, now can we?_ He thought to himself.

The man then shed his barista outfit and put on his next costume. Double checking both his work on the computer, and looking into the full length mirror in satisfaction, he started packing the backpack that was on the table in the middle of the small room with his tools.

He went outside and tossed the backpack in the passenger seat, going back inside to grab the desktop computer that was hooked up to the monitors. After securing the computer in the car, he grabbed the gas can in the corner and doused the wooden shack. He stepped out, striking several matches and tossing them into the house along with the rest of the matches, and watched the house burn along with the evidence.

Getting into the car and driving to Angus MacGyver's house was the easy part. He quickly and silently picked the lock, entering the house. He closed and bolted the door, then turned around and took in the sight. The last time he had been in this house, he had a different face on, and was here for a different reason.

This time he wasn't here for a pay day. He was here to settle the score, to finish the job. He wasn't leaving until his mark was either dead or broken, and that was the exciting part. To finally get to stare into those bright blue eyes again and clearly see the trepidation on his face; that was what he was anticipating. What he was going to savor the most though, was when he heard the screams of agony as he abused his drugged body. The look of clouded torment in MacGyver's eyes would exhilarate him.

Moving on to the task at hand, he soundlessly moved through the house to the kitchen where he would wait for his target. Waiting. He could be very patient. He could wait all day if he had to. He was willing, as long as he got what he came for.

Turns out, he didn't have to wait long. About thirty minutes after he arrived, he heard the door open and MacGyver's voice filtering through the foyer. "Yeah Jack. I'm home." Angus sounded drained. "Yes Jack. I'm going to take a nap. And before you say anything, no. I don't need you to come over. I'll be fine."

The man in the kitchen picked up the half full wine bottle he had slowly been working on and brought it up to his lips, taking a few small gulps while listening to the conversation in the next room. "Jack, please stop talking. I'm gonna get some water then go straight to bed alright?" Pause. "Okay okay." Another pause. " _Goodbye_ Jack." He heard MacGyver drop what he assumed was a bag and heard him sigh before he walked into the kitchen with a hand over his face.

Mac let out another sigh and faced the fridge, not noticing the other man behind him in the kitchen, and grabbing a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and was in the process of taking a large gulp when he turned around and saw him, leaning up against the counter with a half empty wine bottle on his lips.

"This really is a fantastic Merlot. Very smooth, nice coloring. Much like the one you shot at me the first time we met."

MacGyver glowered at him, swallowing the water and placing the bottle on the counter. "Murdoc." He said savagely.

Murdoc smiled, setting the bottle down and leaning back on his elbows. "Yes, yes, I'm back, la dee da, lets not be ordinary. I bet you're wondering how I got inside your house. It was quite simple. You really should update your security system. It seems like something that someone like you would do after someone like me figured out where you lived. Or maybe move. That seemed like the smartest option and yet, you didn't. Why is that?"

MacGyver just glared at him, his adrenaline giving him focus over the drug induced haze he thought was from not getting enough sleep.

"But you're sentimental aren't you? You like to hold onto things even if it means endangering yourself and opening your front door to someone like me. That's why I don't get attached to anyone or anything. Things and people can tie you down and be used as leverage. If you have noting to love, you have nothing to fear losing."

MacGyver smirked, "But you do love something."

"And what would that be, Angus? My innocent son who you have in protective custody and wouldn't harm? My love of watching people die? That is not something tangible. You can't physically take that away from me. The worst you could do is lock me up again and keep me from my job, but even then, you already know I can escape. You have nothing on me. I on the other hand, have lots of reasons for you to cooperate."

Mac's adrenaline was fading, and the pounding headache from earlier this morning was starting to return. Murdoc noticed the change. "Ah. I see you're feeling the affects of the Psilocybin Cubensis I gave you.

Mac leaned against the island, suddenly exhausted and overcome with a sense of panic at the recognition of the name. "You- you gave me magic mushrooms?" His voice was starting to stutter, the panic taking his breath away and making him dizzy. Murdoc walked around him, and grabbed a chair from the dining room, placing it behind Mac's knees.

"Yes, I slipped someone your coffee this morning." He wasn't worried about revealing too much. MacGyver would hardly remember any of this. "Why don't you sit down? You look a little light headed." Murdoc walked around to face him, noting the blown pupils and look of fear unmasked on his usually calm face, and pushed him back into the chair with two fingers.

Mac slumped down, his thought of needing to call for help overpowered by his sense of paranoia. The fact that Murdoc was here almost seemed surreal to him. He felt disconnected form the world, like he was outside looking in, and the overwhelming feeling of fatigue and anxiety were not helping.

"When we're finished here, I'm going to go find your friends and finally finish what should have happened months ago. This one isn't about a pay day. No no. This one is personal. No one has ever survived me before, and I take that as a deep, personal blow to my reputation. You just made everything so _interesting_! It made me want to learn more about you. You're the only person to ever put up that much of a fight and then to survive me, well, if I wasn't already intrigued by the wine bottle rockets and the chase in the lot, that got me watching. What do you say, MacGyver? Should I let your friends run around like mice before I kill them? Or should I let them come to your rescue and watch you die first?"

As Murdoc monologued and rummaged through his bag, MacGyver's stomach started to crawl and the little bit of food he had eaten before heading to the cafe was trying to make a reappearance. As he held down the growing nausea, he managed to grab his phone from his back pocket. Unfortunately, as he was about hit the button to call Jack, he felt something hard connect with the side of his skull.

His vision darkened long enough for Murdoc to grab the phone out of Mac's grasp and crush it under his boot. When Mac's vision cleared, his hands were cuffed to the arms of the dining room chair, and there were greenish glass shards scattered at his feet. He felt roughly the same. The nausea, irritability, the disconnected feeling and the anxiousness were all still there, with a new blossoming throb on the right side of his temple.

"Looks like we won't be waiting for dear old Jack to come to the rescue." He grabbed MacGyver's chin and forced him to look up at him. His pupils were blown wide, his breath was fast and ragged, and he seemed to be having a hard time focusing on any one thing. His eyes flitted side to side, never resting on one object for longer than a few seconds.

"What do you think Angus? Should we start with the small knives or the large ones?" He turned around and grabbed two knives from Bozer's knife block. He ran his fingers along the blade of a large chopping knife.

"This one looks nice. Don't you think?" Mac tried to look up at Murdoc, but his vision was hazy, and right now he couldn't tell Murdoc apart from the other black clad figure next to him, and the overwhelming sense of deja vu. He felt disconnected from the world, which is probably why he didn't really feel the sharp end of the cool metal piercing into his forearm and drawing a thin stream of blood.

Murdoc grinned, watching MacGyver's head lolling back and forth as his eyes tried to focus on him, but kept looking to Murdoc's left. "Are we having trouble focusing? Maybe I can help with that." He smirked, taking the knife to Mac's other arm. MacGyver squirmed in his seat, this time registering the pain and trying to avoid it. His arms started throbbing as the blood slowly trickled down his wrists. The cuts were only slightly deeper than a paper cut so he wasn't in any danger of bleeding out, there was just a constant, annoying, burning sensation.

Murdoc grabbed the smaller knife and traced Mac's face with it, watching as Mac's fists clenched and his eyes closed in an effort to clear his head, and ignore the knife. "You know MacGyver, you really should be more careful. I mean, your alarm system was frankly pathetically easy to bypass, and then unlocking your door was simple. Maybe you should invest in a new system that won't go out if the power turns off. Oh, and while you're at it, maybe some locks that take at least _some_ effort to pick."

Mac opened his eyes and attempted to glare at his offender. "You do realize that my team already knows you escaped from prison and are probably on their way right now? You didn't honestly think I was that stupid did you?"

"Oh no. I know Matilda and Jack, and your two other little friends are coming to save you. I. Just wanted to send everyone a message."

"And what message would that be?" Mac asked, his voice tired and detached.

Murdoc looked amused, "That I can get to you, anytime I want to. Not even your maximum security prison could hold me."

Mac couldn't decide who he hated more. Murdoc, or the blurry guy next to him who wouldn't stop smirking and nodding as he leaned against the island. "Please stop, you're making my head hurt."

Murdoc's smile faded. "No no no. I'm still making a point. I can get to you whenever, where ever, and I can make you bleed without killing you. When you die, it will be something, spectacular."

"I'm glad you don't want me to have an ordinary death." Mac's tongue refused to work properly and just laid there numb, causing his words to sound funny.

"An unordinary man deserves to have an unordinary death. But you, you just make me want to kill you differently than all the rest. You deserve to have an achingly slow, painful end, and I promise that it will be magnificent. Would you like a taste now?" He grabbed a plastic bottle of clear liquid from his bag, and twisted the cap off before turning back around and putting his face inches away from Mac's.

"What's, that?" Mac slurred, not thinking or seeing clearly. If he had been able to clear the fuzzy feeling out of his head, he would have noticed the label on the side of the bottle.

"This," he shook the bottle slightly, making sure MacGyver was looking at it. "This is hydrofluoric acid." Mac's stomach dropped lower than it already was.

"And this is going to hurt." Murdoc took the small knife and made a cut down his left pant leg going down the length of his thigh, leaving a tiny incision along the path of the knife. Not deep enough to draw blood, but still uncomfortable.

MacGyver started to panic, his eyes going wide as he watched Murdoc pull the fabric apart, and his breath coming out in ragged gasps. In a desperate attempt to stop the pain from coming, he pulled up on the cuffs causing the metal to rub his wrist raw. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He rasped, not liking the way the mystery man's figure was swirling.

Murdoc leaned in again, looking him over, and then stood up giving Mac a tilted stare. "Why don't you guess while I pour this on your skin, hm?" He knelt back down and started to slowly pour the liquid onto the open skin.

Mac wasn't sure if it was the mushrooms, or if it the solution was a fake, but he didn't feel a thing. It felt like Murdoc was pouring a glass of cool water on his leg. Mac looked up at the Murdoc closest to him. "Uh, was I supposed to feel something?" He asked, looking back down at his leg as if inspecting a dissected animal. "I wonder if he got it mixed up with his water bottle, wouldn't that be funny." Mac slurred, not realizing he had verbalized his thoughts, a smile forming on his lips.

Mac's demeanor started to slowly change from smiley drugged Mac, to furrowed brow and confused Mac over the course of several minutes. He started wincing, and the pain helped to clear his clouded thoughts, as the acid started to take affect. Once again looking up at the Murdoc closest to him (his brain wasn't _that_ clear), Mac tried to speak, but it only came out as a gasp as a shot of pain laced through his thigh and up his chest. He squeezed historic eyes closed and leaned his head back, trying to get away from the pain but the restraints were stopping him from moving more than an inch away.

His breaths were coming in ragged gasps, and his hands were clenched tightly into fists as the pain kept shooting up and down his leg. Murdoc's face was somewhat hard to read. To Mac it looked like a fascinated stare with a creepy grin, but it was hard to tell. His vision was becoming swirly from the pain and mushrooms, and right now Murdoc was tilted slightly to the right, and the floor beneath him seemed to be folding in on itself.

Almost like sand, falling into a sink hole. That's what the floor looked like. He tried to focus, concentrate on the floor and make it stop moving. He felt something run down his leg, and found Murdoc pouring more of the clear, liquid torment on the small cut, mixing with the blood and rolling down his leg, his pants absorbing most of it.

Out of no where, Murdoc grabbed Mac's chin with a gloved hand and forced him to look up. "Hmm. Maybe I should do something to this pretty face of yours. Not even a pimple scar," he tutted, "We need to change that." Keeping his hold on Mac's face, he set the almost empty container of acid on the counter and grabbed for the small knife again. He turned, examining his canvas, turning it side to side, deciding he would start underneath the chin, just behind the jawline.

Mac was cringing with pain, clenching his jaw, and trying to take deep breaths but failing miserably. He ended up just closing his eyes and bracing for the pain.

Murdoc put the blade under his chin and slowly added pressure as he ran it from the left side of his face to the right, drawing blood but not enough to cause any significant damage. Just enough to freak someone out if they saw him. Mac's stomach clenched, his muscles tensing, and the butterflies in his stomach threatened to fly out. "What do you think MacGyver? Should I do your jawline or your cheekbones next?"

Mac opened his eyes and glared, furious at his inability to think, see, or move like a normal person. Closing his eyes again in defiance, he started praying that this wouldn't be the one time Jack actually stayed away and didn't come check on him. That was the only thing that kept him somewhat focused. Jack was coming. Jack would rescue him. Wait, no. Not rescue. He wasn't a damsel in distress. It's not that he needed rescuing, he just needed Jack to catch Murdoc before he escaped; and to hopefully take him to a hospital. Yeah. He didn't need rescuing. He needed assistance.

A sharp pain above his eye cleared Mac's head enough to realize his internal monologue had been a bit longer than he thought. He caught Murdoc mid rant, but none of the words made sense. It sounded like a garbled mess of foreign languages. He felt the point of the knife run right above his eyebrow line and felt the thin stream of blood run down the outside of his nose, almost catching his eye.

Murdoc didn't stop at his eyebrow. In one continuous motion he sliced above his eyebrow, down the side of his face, and cut harshly across his left cheekbone. Mac didn't see Murdoc's grin of joy as he turned Mac's head to the other side and carved something deeply into his right cheek.

Mac noticed when the torture stopped after a minute and tried to open his eyes, but couldn't get one of them to open. He felt the familiar pull of his eyelids trying to separate from the last time he had pink eye. His eye was crusted shut with blood. He looked around but didn't notice Murdoc or anything he had brought. In fact, there was no evidence that he had ever been there. He was still sitting in the dining room chair but the handcuffs were gone. He shakily put his hands on the arms of the chair and slowly pushed himself up onto his feet.

Taking a deep breath he stumbled to the sink. Gripping the side of the sink with one hand, he grabbed a dish cloth, wet it, and gently wiped the dried blood of his eye. Once he finished with that, he limped his way over to the hidden landline phone in his living room. Placing one hand on the wall, he grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's number, sliding down the wall while the phone rang in his ear.

A tired voice answered the phone. "Dalton."

Mac closed his eyes and almost whimpered in relief. "Jack." Mac heard a rustling noise in the background.

"Mac? Thank God. What's wrong." Jack's voice had lost that tired sound.

"Murdoc. He was here. I, I need help Jack." He hated himself for sounding so weak, but he couldn't keep the fear and pain out of his voice.

"Mac. Mac! I'm on my way, just stay on the line bud. Can you talk to me? Tell me what happened? Where are you?"

"Home. I don't know. I can't remember."

"Okay Mac. I have to call Mattie. Can you answer the phone when I call back?"

Mac merely moaned in agreement, and Jack hung up, leaving Mac alone in the silence.

 _Yes! I am still alive! *Que the fanfare music and ignore the funeral procession* I know it's been FOREVER. This isn't one of my better stories but I felt bad that I haven't posted in a while, and I scrapped my almost finished story for this one because I went off the deep end with it and it wasn't what I wanted for this. Life is crazy, school is crazy, work is crazy, juggling school, work, and life is crazy. I'm open to constructive criticism. I know this was fast paced, but this is kind of practice for me, so… yeah. I'm gonna write a part 2 I just wanted to get this out. And this isn't 100% beta-ed cause my beta is out of town. So Super Friend, don't killl me._


End file.
